WHY SHOULD EMILY BE SAD CHAPTER 1
by iammi
Summary: Emily and Ali How PLL shuld hav ended.
1. Chapter 1

WHY SHOULD EMILY BE SAD

A PLL FAN FIC

By

Rebecca Griffin

Hey there Twihardz. I had tummi issuez this morning so don't h8 cauz I feel bad enuff 4

missing thuh first day of Eclipse. Bsidez Eclipse I also love PLL n I gave a lot of thought 2 how

thuh bookz should end. . I read at thuh end of one book that Ali waz alive then I read that Emily

said her final goodbyez 2 Ali at thuh end of thuh seriez so that waz depressing 2 sai thuh least.

L8r I went home n thought of how I'd like PLL 2 end n out of that this waz born. Told from

Emily's perspective I kinda like it better then the original. Who knoz wat makez a good story…

Enjoy Twihardz.

By the time Emily Fields had finished digging up Ali's coin purse her cell had completely

out of power and it should have been completely obvious to Emily that this was going to be one of

the worst days in her life … if not in history. The previously clear sky had turned dark and

promised to literally drench anyone who didn't seek shelter. Seconds later that promise was

fulfilled as the heavens opened a faucet upon Emily's brand new Juicy - Couture track suit. And

hope slowly began to disappear into the warm summer night.

Emily decided to run home, severely testing her athletically challenged body. Emily had

hardly worked out at all since Ali had disappeared. It felt as though God had taken the most

important piece out of her life with that moment … the only piece that mattered. Emily felt Ali's

coin purse in her pocket and sighed. Thank God she was only { only? } one mile away from

home so maybe God liked her. In what was obviously a psychotic trance Emily's feet pounded

the pavement and Emily was able to maintain hope that she would be able to see Maya tonight

and everything would be okay once she had Maya's shoulder to cry on.

Even though it was obviously useless, Emily dove under a bus stop and attempted to see if

her Sidekick would turn on. Low battery available … sigh yeah well I hate you too!

Seconds later, Emily's legs started to ache from the obvious strain this run was

putting upon her tiny rain - soaked body. Someone … somewhere was probably enjoying this.

God … Emily was never going to be so glad to get home. Emily's stomach shot a serious pain

throughout her body as she hit her front lawn … Seriously God … what next?

Emily slammed her bedroom door behind her after she had stormed upstairs oblivious

to her mother's comments and saw Maya sitting on her bed. No comments but at least now

Emily's life was going to be all right. Or so Emily thought as she made her way to her mirror

to look at her obviously weakened body. Finally Maya spoke.

" I'm sorry Emily, we can't hang tonight. I'm going out with this boy tonight and we're

going to get drunk." It was seriously all the more painful because of the time and the way in which

Maya had said it. As if Maya had no idea that it was the most viciously mean cold-hearted thing

she could have possibly done at that moment.

Thanks for caring. Emily's legs ached… her stomach felt like hell … her frail body was

completely soaked and all Maya could possibly care about was getting drunk.

Seriously … Emily thought that Maya and her were really tight. They had to be if you

considered the fact that Emily had planned on killing herself just four days earlier so she could be

with Allison and Maya's friendship with Emily was the only reason Emily had stayed alive …

Because Maya had promised Emily that they would always be … BFF … Trust … You accept it

and you think you can actually believe in it. Then you find out you are worse off for having the

courage to believe in something and your soul just feels like it was broken in two. Why couldn't

anyone just try to envision how Emily felt for a change instead of their own stupid selves, Emily

didn't care about clothes or money because trust was way more important then anything. Bottom

line … Emily Fields felt like an actual living breathing All-Day sucker as she stood before Maya

and felt a tear pour down her reddened cheeks


	2. Chapter 2

WHY SHOULD EMILY BE SAD

A PLL FAN FIC

By

Rebecca Griffin

Hey there Twihardz. I had tummi issuez this morning so don't h8 cauz I feel bad enuff 4

missing thuh first day of Eclipse. Bsidez Eclipse I also love PLL n I gave a lot of thought 2 how

thuh bookz should end. . I read at thuh end of one book that Ali waz alive then I read that Emily

said her final goodbyez 2 Ali at thuh end of thuh seriez so that waz depressing 2 sai thuh least.

L8r I went home n thought of how I'd like PLL 2 end n out of that this waz born. Told from

Emily's perspective I kinda like it better then the original. Who knoz wat makez a good story…

Enjoy Twihardz.

By the time Emily Fields had finished digging up Ali's coin purse her cell had completely

out of power and it should have been completely obvious to Emily that this was going to be one of

the worst days in her life … if not in history. The previously clear sky had turned dark and

promised to literally drench anyone who didn't seek shelter. Seconds later that promise was

fulfilled as the heavens opened a faucet upon Emily's brand new Juicy - Couture track suit. And

hope slowly began to disappear into the warm summer night.

Emily decided to run home, severely testing her athletically challenged body. Emily had

hardly worked out at all since Ali had disappeared. It felt as though God had taken the most

important piece out of her life with that moment … the only piece that mattered. Emily felt Ali's

coin purse in her pocket and sighed. Thank God she was only { only? } one mile away from

home so maybe God liked her. In what was obviously a psychotic trance Emily's feet pounded

the pavement and Emily was able to maintain hope that she would be able to see Maya tonight

and everything would be okay once she had Maya's shoulder to cry on.

Even though it was obviously useless, Emily dove under a bus stop and attempted to see if

her Sidekick would turn on. Low battery available … sigh yeah well I hate you too!

Seconds later, Emily's legs started to ache from the obvious strain this run was

putting upon her tiny rain - soaked body. Someone … somewhere was probably enjoying this.

God … Emily was never going to be so glad to get home. Emily's stomach shot a serious pain

throughout her body as she hit her front lawn … Seriously God … what next?

Emily slammed her bedroom door behind her after she had stormed upstairs oblivious

to her mother's comments and saw Maya sitting on her bed. No comments but at least now

Emily's life was going to be all right. Or so Emily thought as she made her way to her mirror

to look at her obviously weakened body. Finally Maya spoke.

" I'm sorry Emily, we can't hang tonight. I'm going out with this boy tonight and we're

going to get drunk." It was seriously all the more painful because of the time and the way in which

Maya had said it. As if Maya had no idea that it was the most viciously mean cold-hearted thing

she could have possibly done at that moment.

Thanks for caring. Emily's legs ached… her stomach felt like hell … her frail body was

completely soaked and all Maya could possibly care about was getting drunk.

Seriously … Emily thought that Maya and her were really tight. They had to be if you

considered the fact that Emily had planned on killing herself just four days earlier so she could be

with Allison and Maya's friendship with Emily was the only reason Emily had stayed alive …

Because Maya had promised Emily that they would always be … BFF … Trust … You accept it

and you think you can actually believe in it. Then you find out you are worse off for having the

courage to believe in something and your soul just feels like it was broken in two. Why couldn't

anyone just try to envision how Emily felt for a change instead of their own stupid selves, Emily

didn't care about clothes or money because trust was way more important then anything. Bottom

line … Emily Fields felt like an actual living breathing All-Day sucker as she stood before Maya

and felt a tear pour down her reddened cheeks


End file.
